


Celestial Navigation

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Episode: s01e15 Celestial Navigation, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-08
Updated: 2000-12-08
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Celestial Navigation, from Sam's POV





	1. Celestial Navigation

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Hi all, 

this is not even finished yet, but I have no more patience for keeping it to myself. Celestial Navigation is my favorite episode and I thought it would be a neat idea to try to reverse it into Sam's POV. So here's the first part, hope you like...

CELESTIAL NAVIGATION TWO - part 1 of who knows how many.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters and if I made profit off them, there would be no women in tech support. 

ARCHIVE - sure, just e-mail me. 

SPOILER: Celestial Navigation. This takes place days after it.

**************

THE PRESS ROOM, 10 am

"Take your places, everyone. For those of you acquainted with modern dentistry - this will be as quick and painless as the early stages of tooth decay."

The reporters rushed to their seats as Carol finished distributing summaries.

"The US, together with the European Union, are joining the protests that arose at the UN climate discussion last week, when no conclusion has been reached in attempts to choose an efficient way to keep the global warming problem to a low minimum. Senator Gerard Downey will be joining Mike Gottfried on Capitol Beat tonight to talk about this issue, as well as to take a look at the latest polls on coal burning in Arizona and Tennessee.

Our newly appointed Supreme Court Judge Roberto Mendoza will be giving an interview to those of the press corps who can find it in their hearts to stick around for another seven hours. Lunch, I might add, will be served, so tell your families you're not showing up for dinner tonight.

Another highlight of the day is our own Deputy Communications Director Samuel Seaborn, who has been invited to a private lecture hall at his alma-mater Princeton University for a quick look at a day in the White House. He will be leaving in about twenty minutes and I'd like to be there to see him off so, if no one objects, I'll take some questions now."

***

SAM'S OFFICE, 10:30 am

"Cathy! Where's my pager? I can't find my pager!"

"Just a sec, okay? I'm on the phone here with five people!"

"Take messages and help me. I'm on my way out!"

"I hope they don't make you talk about the White House. You stink at talking about it, you know." Josh appeared in the doorway as Sam threw up a heap of papers from his desk and they circled the office, landing slowly. "You can talk about a day at the White House, but please don't tell the naïve and adoring Princeton undergraduates the Mural room is named after Chris Mural who does the paper route at 6:30 am every day."

"Also, please keep in mind that the Oval Office is not made oval so that Mrs. Landingham can never make the President stand in the corner," C.J. pushed Josh inside and took his place.

"Sam, I need you back here immediately after you're done. If only to explain to you the difference between the Roosevelt presidents and how only one of them, and mind you, not a different one depending on what day of the week it is, is credited with naming the White House. well, the White House." Toby was quick to add to the excitement.

"Which one was that again? No, wait, just in case they want to know. Toby!"

"I'm here, what is it?"

"Help me find my pager, will you?"

"It's sitting on your belt," said Cathy very, very quietly.

Laughter ensued.

"Oh, just kill me, why don't you." Sam turned red as a beat and left the office.

"Happy now?" Cathy said dryly as everyone watched him leave, stunned. "Has it occurred to any of you to ask Sam what kind of day he's having? All you do is bring him down. You should be ashamed of yourselves. If you'll excuse me, this is an area where people work and belittling your colleagues is no longer in fashion. Out, all of you!"

"Party pooper," said Toby, as he was gently ushered outside.

"I've got my therapist's number on the speed-dial, Cath," said Josh.

"What's wrong with Sam? Is there anything we can do?" said C.J. and was answered with a closing glass door. Behind it, Cathy sighed hopelessly and went about her business.

*************************** 

TBC

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  

  

  


	2. Celestial Navigation 2

Thank you all for your generous responses. Below, part two follows. Disclaimers in part 1.

Celestial Navigation Two - part 2

Previously: Sam get invited for a lecture at Princeton. He's nervous and everyone makes fun of him.

***

FLYING OVER NEWARK ON THE WAY TO PRINCETON, 12:32 pm

"Are you nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. I'm apprehensive, I'm anxious, I'm vexed. This excursion feels like a foul premonition and I can't help being fretful about it."

"You're using big words. That usually means you're nervous."

"Yeah. I'm also all those other things."

"It'll be all right. It's just a lecture and it'll be over in two hours. If you want, I'll page you and you can sneak out as if it's a national emergency."

"Laurie, you're brilliant! That's a great idea. Do that, will you?"

"Are you serious? 'Cause, you know, I was just kidding."

"Oh. Well, do it anyway."

"We're almost there, Mr. Seaborn," the copter pilot screamed through the propeller noise.

"I gotta go. Call you when I get back." Sam yelled into his cell one last time before hanging up.

The helicopter landed a few minutes later. Wrapping his coat tightly about himself, Sam ran from landing point to the familiar campus entrance. They were already waiting for him - college security guards, about eight of them, all armed. Sam shivered in the cold wind, as one of the people stepped up to him.

"Mr. Seaborn? Welcome. We are very pleased to receive you here. I think you'll find everything to your liking. The lecture hall, our largest, is stunningly overbooked. You'll want to wash up first, I imagine. This way, please."

***

THE OVAL OFFICE, 11:47 am

"What's going on?" Leo McGarry walked into the room as several men already in it stood up. They wore dark suits and looked remarkably alike with their determined countenances. The President was sitting in the far side on the edge of the couch.

"Do we ever doubt the choices we make, Leo?" he asked, looking too tired to get up. "I mean, we surround ourselves with people we think we know, who match our original needs, and then something happens that sets everything we've worked on at naught."

"I don't believe it. What'd he do this time?"

One of the suits coughed before joining the conversation.

"How do you do, sir. My name is Andrew Walton, and my colleagues and I are here representing Joseph Toomey, the ambassador to Sudan. I think I'll be able to answer that question for you."

"Yeah?"

"Ambassador Toomey has rarely appeared in the White House in the past two years, primarily because of the political controversy that surrounded his name during the election."

"Yeah, I remember," Leo said. "It was something about contempt of court and lack of respect for a Justice."

"Former Justice Gonzales, yes, sir. They have been acquaintances for a long time and had some personal differences to sort out, which have at the time interfered with his professional conduct. They were able to resolve the misunderstanding shortly before Justice Gonzales retired and now Justice Mendoza."

".called Toomey a racist and accused him of being partial to an all-white Supreme Court," finished Bartlet. "But there's more. These gentlemen are here to inform us of a lawsuit, in which Justice Mendoza offered to take the plaintiff's side."

Leo stood still for a moment while the last thing Jed has said became clear.

"The Supreme Court has original jurisdiction when it comes to cases involving ambassadors. If he wins this lawsuit, which he certainly can win, according to the latest polls, this is grounds for dismissal."

"Indeed, sir, for no other reason than a long-forgotten quarrel of two old friends which Justice Mendoza misinterpreted and took too close to heart."

"Are we going to talk to him?"

"Do you think he will listen?" Jed waved his hand hopelessly. "I will have to do it anyway, and then I'll have to make him apologize to Ambassador Toomey. Then there's a small matter of getting Danny Concannon, who conveniently strolled by while their conversation took place over the speakerphone, and who no doubt will get a bonus this year that'll exceed my entire savings, to use as little bravado in his story as possible."

"Take it easy. I'll get C.J. to talk to Danny and there will be no article. She's got some kind of a spell over that boy."

"No. Mendoza is my responsibility. I almost want that article printed, so I can go on television and say the man's suspicion of everyone needs to be controlled. I mean, you can hardly talk to him anymore, let alone bring up any serious issues."

"He's had a pretty hard life, sir. He deserves a break. I think everyone knows he's an excellent choice for a Supreme Court Justice, and we never went wrong with him. If you want, I'll speak with him."

"No, Leo. I'll do it myself. Please get Toby or Sam to get in here. I'll need them to come up with some type of an apology to the ambassador. Personally, I have no idea what to say to him. The man's got his hands full as it is."

"Sam's away to give a lecture at Princeton."

Bartlet looked at Leo above his glasses.

"Our Sam?"

"Yeah."

"He's not going to be talking about the White House, is he?"

"No, sir. He'll be talking about a day at the White House," laughed Leo.

"Get Toby."

"Yes, sir. Gentlemen, if you follow me, I'll have someone show you out. We'll be contacting the ambassador shortly. I assure you, there will be no lawsuit against him."

***************************

TBC

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  

  


	3. Celestial Navigation 3

Celestial Navigation Two - part 3

Disclaimers in the first part.

***

C.J. CREGG'S OFFICE, 12:14 pm

"C.J.?"

"How you doing, Toby."

"All right. How's your toothache?"

"As well as can be expected when the novocaine wears off. Thanks for bringing up the painful memories."

"Don't mention it. What's this I hear about the five pm interview with Mendoza?"

"I believe that is no longer scheduled. He has other things to attend to today."

"Isn't that the truth. Listen, if anyone wants me, and I mean anyone, with the exception of, you know, no one, I'm not available and will not be until further notice."

C.J. looked as Toby stood in the entrance of her office, looking grumpier than usual. She wanted to know what was happening, but her curiosity was not to be satisfied today - not with Sam, nor with Toby. She could see it in his face. Toby was upset.

"Are you upset?" she asked, just to be sure.

"I honestly couldn't tell you, I've been like this too long. Just do this for me, okay? I'm unavailable today, and that's final."

"Why are you telling me this? Have you talked to Bonnie and Ginger?"

"No, I haven't seen either of them. They don't know I'm here."

"You're joking."

"Look at me. Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Do you ever?"

"Fair point. I'm going to go now."

Just as he turned, Leo's voice hollered in the background.

"Has anyone seen Toby?"

C.J. looked outside. Carol saw him come in, but she stepped away from her desk. C.J. yelled "No!" and turned to tell Toby the coast was clear, but he wasn't where she last saw him.

"He's gone to look for you in the bullpen," she said quietly.

"Good. I'll be leaving now." Toby's voice was muffled as he appeared from behind the couch. He shook some dust off his jacket.

"What are you."

"C.J. This is a moment of my life I'd rather no one had shared with me. Let's never bring it up again, shall we?"

"Oh, I don't know if I've got that kind of will power."

"I'm sure you can find it in you."

"You asked me about Mendoza. does it have anything to do with him?"

"Yes, but it doesn't have anything to do with me. Which is why I'm going and you haven't seen me." Toby walked out.

"Sure," C.J. mumbled. "I haven't just seen you hide from Leo and climb under furniture. Rest assured I won't be talking about this to anyone." She could barely conceal a wild smile as she practically ran in the direction Carol left in.

**********************************

TBC

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	4. Celestial Navigation 4

Continuing with my story - thanks for all your feedback, as always.

Celestial Navigation Two - part Four. 

*************

PRINCETON UNIVERSITY, MCCORMICK LECTURE HALL, 1 pm

"Good afternoon, everyone. My name, as most of you know, is Keith Charles, and I would like to present a very special guest, who has taken the time from his busy schedule to visit a proud alma mater and tell us about a typical day at the White House. Please welcome - Sam Seaborn!"

"That's your cue, sir," Sam was gently pushed in the direction of the stage.

"No kidding," Sam muttered as he walked into the roar of applause. The stage was lit up brightly; the chair placed there for him looked comfortable enough, and there was a water bottle on a little table. Sam sighed with relief, sitting down. He could see the front rows of the audience, filled with young attentive, curious faces.

"Welcome, Sam. I understand how busy you are, so we'll try to keep this within a time frame and not go crazy with the questions."

"That's perfectly fine. Today has been pretty slow and questions is, in part, what I'm here for."

"Very well," Keith continued. "Tell us what it's like to work at the White House. If you could pick a day and tell us about its events and how much progress has been made in one day to clear a situation, perhaps we'll get an idea how things work in Washington, DC."

Sam squeezed a smile out. The faces flowed in front of him and his head was spinning, but after a few seconds of silence he was finally able to collect himself.

"I know just such a day to talk about," he said merrily. "And this day's disasters were only partially my fault, so it'll be good to blame someone else for a change."

People laughed, and Sam finally felt almost completely at ease.

"It all began with a toothache that our Press Secretary felt one morning, and her urgent root canal surgery. The Deputy Chief of Staff Joshua Lyman has offered to take up the press conference. You see, C.J. Cregg's pronunciation that day was unbearable - if anyone wants to hear what she sounded like, I'w demonswate gwadwy - and as soon as he set foot in the Press Room, the President appeared to have a secret plan for fighting inflation. Then there was a small incident with our newly appointed Supreme Court Justice Roberto Mendoza. by the way, does anyone know how magnificent antiquing is in Connecticut?"

Suddenly, Sam's pager, set to as loud a sound as possible, went off. Sam jumped in his chair, and so did half the audience.

Sam looked at the number. It wasn't Laurie.

"Oh, man," he said out loud. "Excuse me, everyone, I need to answer this page."

"Let's take a short break, then," offered Keith Charles as Sam stood up, disconnected his microphone, and punched a number into his cell phone.

"Toby!!!"

"How are you, Sam?"

"Is this a trick question? Toby, I'm speaking in front of four thousand people today, but don't let that impose on your whimsical desire to call me, ever!"

"Okay. Are you at all acquainted with Joseph Toomey?"

"The ambassador to Sudan?"

"Yes."

"No."

"You have to come back and apologize to him."

"What'd I do?" Sam almost screamed and walked backstage rapidly.

"Let me rephrase that: you have to apologize to him for the President, who wants to apologize to him for Justice Mendoza."

"And since when did you switch jobs with a messenger boy?"

For a moment, Toby was quiet, and Sam heard him sigh.

"I'm not getting involved with this, Sam. In fact, I've not even called you just now and we never talked about this. I can't write an apology for Mendoza."

"Why not?"

"Because I agree with him."

"I see," said Sam. This conversation wasn't going anywhere and he had to get back to the stage before he lost his cool. "We'll talk about this when I get back."

"Sam, this is already getting out of hand. Danny's signature is all over it."

"Danny has the story?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, keep me posted. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Sam returned to his seat in deafening silence.

"Was that anything you can talk to us about?" asked Keith.

"Uh. maybe later, when I know a little more about it myself. For now, shall we get back to our story? As I said, Judge Mendoza, who is well known for getting himself into trouble in unbelievable situations, was pulled off the short list as a final nominee for a Supreme Court Justice. It was that day that my boss Toby Ziegler and I discovered he was arrested for drunk driving and refusing the Breathalyzer on his way to the Hill from Nova Scotia. By the way, speaking from personal experience I want to point out that if anyone asks you about driving directions to Nova Scotia, give them the benefit of the doubt and assume it's a rhetorical question." There was laughter, and Sam continued, throwing one leg over the other.

"I should add at this point that Justice Mendoza has a kidney condition which, had he taken a drink in the past fourteen years, would have killed him, so you understand it was impossible for him to be under the influence. Nonetheless, he was arrested without being recognized by unsuspecting police officers and put in a small guarded facility in Wesley, Connecticut, which Toby Ziegler and I have had some difficulty locating that night."

*************************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


	5. Celestial Navigation 5

Aah, this is turning out to be a lot longer than I wanted. Still, I've always dreamed of writing an entire episode that would involve all of the characters. Continuing my feeble attempts,

Celestial Navigation Two - part 5/?

***

C.J. CREGG'S OFFICE, 1:12 pm

"What is it you want, Danny? Just tell me and I'll do my best to get it for you."

"Don't make promises you can't back up, C.J."

"What the hell were you going to ask for?"

"The usual. Which was never delivered to me in the first place."

"Danny, I've told you numerous times the reason I can't go out with you is."

"C.J., if you just take a moment."

"The reason is, I repeat, very simple yet it's an obstacle for anyone who."

"If you just let me."

"I'm just saying, it's not because I personally don't want to go out with you."

"What is it with women that no decent guy can ever get to finish a decent sentence!" blurted Danny and stopped abruptly. "Wait a minute, what did you just say?"

C.J. measured Danny Concannon with a sly look.

"I said, go ahead and finish your sentence."

"I'm done. What did you just say?"

"It's not going to happen, Danny. At least not now, and it isn't my fault, so please don't do this to get back at me."

"What makes you think I'm publishing this in spite of you and not for another Pulitzer?"

"Because you can't fit another Pulitzer into your overgrown selfish ego."

Danny laughed quietly and settled on C.J.'s desk, near the fishbowl. He never forgot to check on Gail while in C.J.'s office. Now he gently tapped his fingers on the glass.

"I was going to ask for some of President's time to talk about the issues of my interest, but if I have to go out with you in order to get that I suppose I'll have to comply."

"Listen, Fishboy, I have had just about enough of this."

"Okay, okay, I've got to go anyway."

Danny was just out the door when C.J. called him back.

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't make it a total hatchet job, okay? Neither Justice Mendoza, nor the President really deserve it."

"I know it, and you know it, and that bigot Toomey knows it, C.J. But it's the news, it's fresh and it's got bite, and people want it even if it's a bit of an exaggeration."

C.J. sighed as Danny closed the heavy door behind him. Now would be a good time to inform the President she didn't have the heart to ask him to retract the article - because she had no right to ask him that. Danny Concannon wasn't about to sacrifice his glorious job at the Post just because he was in love with her.

Yet he was in love with her. The thought gave her comfort for a while, as usual, but duty soon took over. She proceeded past Carol, who was giggling in the corner with Cathy and Ginger, to the Oval Office.

"'Scuse me, Mr. President, do you have a moment?" she said timidly. This room was always somewhat overbearing.

"Come in, C.J. I'm just catching up on some reading. Did you know a guy just built a Turing machine with the help of a computer game of Life?"

"No, sir, but I'm sure if I did, it would totally exceed my capacity of handling unrelated information for the day."

"Everybody's a critic. Like it's not enough my children make fun of me. What is it?"

C.J. sat on the couch across from President Bartlet. He put down a newspaper article (it had to be the Post, she thought bitterly to herself) and concentrated a smile on her.

"Sir, I'm sorry to say I was unable to get Danny Concannon to exclude the Mendoza article from tomorrow's paper. I mean, I could have made him do it eventually, but I didn't think it would be right."

"Yes, I didn't think you would do it in the first place. It's all right. Let him print it."

"Sir, I would just like to point out how unfair it would be to you if."

"Let it go, C.J. We are not in the habit of suppressing the voice of the media, albeit I constantly have to remind myself about that. And although Mendoza takes everything said by anyone with a different skin tone personally, I have to admit he has his reasons for it. We may be on the road to complete understanding and desegregation, but we're a long way from the light at the end of the tunnel. And until we're there, it is my task to see that this road is as smooth and painless for everyone as possible."

C.J. nodded. She knew a little about Roberto Mendoza's personal life, but she believed Bartlet knew infinitely more.

The President stood up and walked C.J. to the window.

"Look into the sky," he said. "Do you see anything but that crystal blue fluency? No stars, no moon, no planets, however enormous they are, perched in an eternal cosmic void, are visible now - but they're there, looking down at us. We can't always see what's out there, even though the day is clear. Sometimes we just look at where the stars usually are and we know. You see what I mean?"

C.J. didn't answer. She just looked down into the President's eyes.

"He was slandered, imprisoned, and even beaten one time, and his family was in constant fear for their lives. Now that he's got some power over the actions of others, he just needs a little time to use it wisely and justly. I believe in him, C.J.; we all believe in him."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Mr. President."

"Yeah. By the way, have you seen Toby? I've been waiting for him to talk to me."

"I did see him earlier today, sir. But since then I've discovered he was unavailable."

Bartlet studied her face for a moment. C.J. was unsure what he saw in it, but he smiled again and took up his article on the couch.

"Well, stranger things have happened," he said. "Go away now."

"Yes, sir." C.J. was beginning to understand - at least the part with Toby, if not with Sam.

****************************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	6. Celestial Navigation 6

Thanks for all your great feedback. I'm looking forward to more :)

Celestial Navigation Two - part 6. 

Disclaimers in part 1.

***

LEO MCGARRY'S OFFICE, 1:32 pm

"Leo."

"Yeah."

"I think I should stop paging Toby."

"Yeah."

"Because he won't be calling back."

"Yeah."

"Because I just saw him in the East Wing. He looked me and walked in the opposite direction."

"Margaret?"

"Yeah."

"What were you doing in the East Wing?"

"Don't you mean to ask, what was Toby doing in the East Wing?"

"No, I think I know what he was doing there. You, however, are a whole other person."

"I was on a break."

"Margaret, that's the first time you took a break during the day."

"I wanted to see Justice Mendoza arrive. There was a crowd."

"He's already here?"

"Yeah."

"I need to see him."

"Okay."

"Now."

"Okay." Margaret left the office and Leo stretched in his chair. Conversations with his secretary always made him tense and nostalgic. There was something about her that reminded him of his mother - the way she was constantly there, as unseen and essential as the very air he breathed. He's never seen her take a break until today. That didn't mean he never noticed her looking tired. Just like his mother looked at the end of the day. However, she was always impeccably punctual and efficient. Just like Margaret, conversely.

For a minute or two, Leo concentrated on the two images in his head. Then there was knocking on his door, and he was brought back.

"Justice Mendoza."

"Have him come in, red."

Margaret smiled just a little while she let a tall Hispanic man with noble features and thick graying hair come inside past her. Mendoza settled into a chair at Leo's silent invitation.

"How are you, Mr. McGarry."

"Leo, please. I'd like to apologize to you for canceling your meeting with the press on such short notice and. before I get to business, how is your family?"

"They are very well, thank you."

"Good. I'd like to tell you once again how very pleased we are to have you on the Supreme Court as one of us."

"Thank you, Leo. I will do my best to remain equal to the task set before me."

"I'm sure of it. Listen, I wanted to talk to you about this myself, but the President insists you meet with him personally. Would now be a good time to do that?"

"As good as any. Can you tell me what this is all about?"

"Oh, I think you know, Justice. Let's not kid ourselves, we're grown people, you and I."

"Yes, Leo. Is it about my conversation with Joseph Toomey?"

"That's right."

"And you can honestly tell me you think I was wrong?"

"It doesn't matter what I do or do not think, Justice. It matters how the President looks to the public when a Supreme Court Justice he just put on board calls a foreign ambassador a bigot."

Mendoza frowned. Leo could see he was prepared to defend himself - not that it was necessary in his opinion.

"Come with me to see the President. He will tell you you're right, but don't let that reduce the significance of my point. This is not how things are done here."

They walked out of the office and continued a friendly conversation on the way to the Mural Room.

***************** 

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	7. Celestial Navigation 7

Hi, all, so sorry for the mix up with the previous part - I lost count for a moment :) Hope you enjoy, this is almost over.

Celestial Navigation Two - part 7 

Disclaimers in part 1

***

PRINCETON UNIVERSITY, MCCORMICK LECTURE HALL, 3:14 pm

"So there you have it. Secretary O'Leary had found a fairly busy day as was to call a prominent member of the Republican party a racist and, which disappointed the President the most, resorted to a cliché instead of coming up with an original affront." More laughter. Sam took a drink of water and stretched his feet. "It took most of the Senior Staff to get together for a refreshing hour of persuasion and begging to get her to apologize for her words, although everyone knew her heart wasn't in it.

In the mean time, Joshua Lyman was giving a lecture of fairly the same nature as this one at Harvard, and whose performance, far less dazzling than mine, was constantly interrupted by phone calls from me and Toby, who were caught in the geographical calamity that is Connecticut." the pager went off again, its sound drilling the air.

"Much like your lecture right now," laughed Keith. "Let's take another break, everyone."

Sam walked backstage again.

"Hey, you," he said gently into the phone. "Thanks for trying to save me. It's not nearly as awful as I imagined."

"And you can imagine quite a lot."

"Yes, I really darkened the picture for this one. It's going pretty well, though."

"I knew it. Is it about to end? Were you brilliant?" Laurie sounded relieved.

"Still am. It's almost over. I'll call you later and we'll celebrate this day of glory."

"Okay. Bye."

Sam turned around only to discover that Keith was waving his arms at him. He forgot to disconnect his microphone and the entire hall held its breath listening to his conversation. Immediately, his hands went numb and he had trouble breathing. He barely made it back to the chair.

"We managed to find Justice Mendoza shortly after and rescued him without the story ever reaching the media. Secretary O'Leary has been reinstated in her position and C.J. Cregg will soon recover after the surgery. She's feeling better day by day. And now, I imagine, is the time for questions. Please, be merciful."

The questions weren't too bad either. One girl did ask him if he had a girlfriend, but Sam blurted something about not being able to comment on that due to the likelihood of spotlight, and soon found himself saying goodbye under a storm of clapping. He walked off the stage and leaned onto some huge prop to catch his breath.

"The helicopter is waiting, sir," one of the campus security guards said.

"Just give me a moment, okay? I'll be right behind you."

"Very well. We'll be waiting outside."

Finally, he was alone. Sam put his fingers to his temples and pressed, feeling his pulse rushing and blood pumping through his veins. Well, it wasn't too awful. He was only interrupted twice and he managed to make people laugh quite a lot. He took deep slow breaths and felt better.

As he was about to proceed to the exit, a figure appeared before him. Sam didn't have time to make out facial features, but long hair suggested a woman. Before he could say or do anything, the woman slapped him on the face. Hard. Sam's head swung from side to side.

***************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	8. Celestial Navigation 8

Celestial Navigation Two - part 8. I think I can be done having written two more parts.

Disclaimers in part 1. 

***************************

PRINCETON UNIVERSITY, MCCORMICK LECTURE HALL, 3:20 pm

"That's for talking to another woman in front of me," the figure said.

"Damn it. Now I remember why I didn't want to come here in the first place. Victoria."

"Scumbag!" she observed coldly. "You've got to give me some credit for not doing that while you were still on the stage."

"Yes, well. You know, while I would love to stand here and get hit by you, I do actually have, you know, fun things to attend to. Excuse me. We have nothing to talk about."

Sam made his way past her decidedly, and made but five steps when some unexplainable force pulled him back. Victoria was still standing there, waiting for him.

"I always thought you were too decent, too gentleman-like. Except, of course, the time you left me for that blonde mockery of a supermodel you met in New York. What was her name - Lucy? Lisa? I hope she left you in blazing hell when she left you."

"We're divorced. I'm doing just fine."

She grinned, showing bright teeth, a menacing smile in the dark.

"Didn't quite measure up to your standards, either? Who's the new one, then?"

"Victoria, that isn't any of your business. You and I parted years ago. It was wrong for us to date in the first place - you were a professor here, this could've gotten you fired!"

"I'm still very much here," she pointed out and added quietly, "and I still love you, Sam. How could you leave without saying a word to me? Don't you know the power you possess over women?"

Sam felt fear creeping into his heart. This wasn't right.

"I shouldn't have come today. But I'm not sorry I left before - we were too different to ever have a future."

"No, we're not," she protested. She still looked so beautiful. "Think back to the time we were together. We are perfect for each other."

"Vicky." it was hard to look at her.

"I need you to stay, Sam. We can make up for all this lost time. I want US back. If I have to, I'll go to extreme measures for that."

"Such as?" Sam felt his voice, against his will, becoming harsh. There was no way she would blackmail him. He was not to be intimidated. Not by someone he's left behind.

"I will write to my friend in New York Times and tell him about us. He'll make this story as big as possible, trust me."

Sam felt his pulse run faster again, this time with exhilaration.

"Listen to me very carefully," he said. "There is no way you can threaten me - not now, not ever. I have more than enough school transcripts to show that I never took any of your classes and when we slept together I was not aware you were a. Wow! Did I just have a flashback," he complained suddenly to himself. "I had no idea you were a professor and you've got nothing on me. And I suggest, for your own sake, that you never try to blackmail me again."

Again, he tried to make his way past her.

"Wait!" she cried. "I'm. sorry. I can think of no other way to do this. I love you, Sam, and I admire the way you've grown during these years. My life has been here, among memories - you being the brightest of them, like a shining star. It's good to have you shine here again. A star has guided you home."

Sam watched her with awe. Victoria was being sincere and he began feeling nostalgic, if not guilty. His phone rang again.

"Why are you still in New Jersey?" Toby demanded in an angry whisper. "The lecture can't have lasted for more than two hours. God is merciful to college students."

"Oh, Toby! I, uh. ran into some old friends here. But I'm on my way back, except that I'm not really. I need a little more time here."

"Sam." Toby's voice became very clear, although quiet, which made Sam wonder whether he was hiding from someone. "I may be going out on a limb here, but hear me out. School is over, you've graduated many years ago. Life awaits, get back to it."

"Yeah. Thank you." Sam pointed to the cell phone, raising it high in the air. "That's my boss, Victoria, Toby Ziegler. I have to go now. Goodbye."

He ran out of the backstage area and hurried all the way to the helicopter.

***************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.

  

  


	9. Celestial Navigation 9

Well, I finally finished this - three more parts left, I think. Hope you liked reading it as much as I liked writing, and thanks for the feedback.

Disclaimers in part 1

Summary: Sam gets invited to a lecture where his past haunts him; Justice Mendoza causes trouble again; the stars try and make everything right in the world.

CELESTIAL NAVIGATION TWO - part 9

***

THE AREA BEFORE THE OVAL OFFICE, 4:11pm

No one was present in the Oval Office while the President talked to Justice Mendoza; quite a few people gathered outside by Mrs. Landingham's cookie jar to see them come out. The jar was nearly empty. C.J., Josh and Donna, as well as Leo and Margaret paced the room impatiently while the little old secretary dispatched an intern to get more Fudge Mint Oreos.

Toby stood away from the group; he looked as thunderous as a dark cloud and would speak to nobody. As soon as the door opened, Roberto Mendoza walked straight to him and shook his hand.

"Toby," he said. "I want to thank you. I know you couldn't voice your opinion publicly, but your silence means a lot to me. It's good to have you as a friend."

"Yes, sir," Toby replied calmly. "I can say the same with respect to you."

Everyone watched them in shock, whereas Toby didn't seem to expect anything else from the Justice. The President walked out last and everyone rushed to him for answers.

"It's a beautiful day today, isn't it?" Bartlet exclaimed to silence the flurry of questions. "Listen, kids, Joseph Toomey is on his way over to talk to me, but I'd like one of you to take the first bite out of him. What say you? Volunteers?"

"Sir, are you deferring your responsibilities to one of us?" asked C.J. mockingly.

"Yes, for an article of Constitution, written in special ink that only Presidents can see, allows me to do that. Now, it can't be C.J. because I don't want to risk discovering my ambassador to Sudan is anti-feminist as well; and it can't be Leo because he actually has important things to do today. In other words, Josh - he's yours. Thanks for volunteering."

"What? Mine? Why do I get to have a swing at him?" Josh protested, his mouth still full with the last cookie. "Actually, I'll take it. Thank you, sir."

"Thank you, Mr. President," said everyone in unison. Toby and Justice Mendoza walked out first, and C.J. followed them with a long gaze.

"You know, I think I'm beginning to understand," she said. Bartlet smiled at her.

"It's nothing more than an adolescent quarrel that progressed from long ago, C.J. These three need to learn to sort their differences AFTER school's out. And I'm not firing Toomey because of it. He's an excellent ambassador and has been a great help in Sudan."

"Yes, sir."

***************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


	10. Celestial Navigation 10

Before I forget - This is for Robyn, whose encouragement and kindness are verily, by me, appreciated.

CELESTIAL NAVIGATION TWO - 10/11 

Disclaimers in part 1.

***

JOSH'S OFFICE, 4:30pm

"Hey, Donna, don't go anywhere when the ambassador arrives, kay? I mean, don't leave the bullpen." Josh sounded mystical.

"Well, should I call the other assistants? I may not be able to fight him off you all by myself," said Donna, running after Josh on the way to his office.

"Funny. Just stay close. I may need your help."

Not two minutes passed when Donna called him from the threshold.

"He's here."

"Okay, send him in and don't go anywhere."

Donna left for a second and produced and short and chubby man of fifty wearing a well-made suit and an obvious hairpiece. Josh shook his hand and ambassador Toomey settled into a chair before his desk.

"Thank you for flying in so quickly, ambassador. How are you getting used to the time change? How's your family? Can I get you anything?"

The ambassador wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"I'd like to get to the point, Josh," he said. "It's been too long since I was unjustly insulted and I would like that rectified. I'm filing a lawsuit against your newest Supreme Court Judge and think that the matter deserves serious consideration."

"No, ambassador, it doesn't."

"Excuse me?"

Josh could hardly keep from yawning, it seemed.

"It doesn't give you any ground whatsoever for serious consideration. You are entirely aware of the fact that you made racist remarks against Justice Gonzales, and while I may understand that the two of you have unresolved personal issues, it doesn't give you the right to offend a senior citizen in office."

"Listen, young man." began the ambassador, but Josh was not letting him speak.

"Due respect, sir, if I may finish my point. The President is very clear about your excellent accomplishments in Sudan. What you've done there to establish a clear commerce pathway and obliterate economic crises is priceless to us. I just want to emphasize that, while everyone in this enterprise is different, be it for religious or racial reasons, we all strive for a common goal. The faith and dedication of everyone in this administration will not be undermined."

"Josh, you don't know what you're saying. People like former Justice Gonzales, as well as Justice-elect Mendoza will stop at nothing to see their faith and their beliefs elevated above all others and I will not."

"I'm sorry." Josh made a small laugh of sarcastic disbelief. "Did you just say 'people like'? Do you mean Hispanics or minorities in general? I'm part of a minority, ambassador. I bet you can't tell that by my skin color or pronunciation, but I am. And I will tell you that it is the people like Justice Mendoza, that are fair, objective, reasonable, and knowledgeable, who honor our court system by bringing uniformity and balance to it. If you have doubts in their faith, than you should also doubt mine, sir."

"That's not what I meant, Josh."

"No, I think that's exactly what you meant, ambassador. I want you to step outside for a moment. You will find my assistant Donna Moss just behind my door. Ask her whether or not she thinks I am a man of faith and whether anyone in this building is more so than me. Go ahead. I'll wait here."

Puzzled, the ambassador stepped into the bullpen. Josh threw his feet on his desk.

"He's in the bag," he said confidently.

Donna was filing not too far from her desk. Toomey coughed to get her attention.

"Um, Donna," he said. Donna walked over to him. "You boss who, if I may say, has an unusual way of dealing business, has urged me to ask you - who do you think is the man of strongest faith in this building?"

Donna smiled inwardly, as if thinking about the answer gave her pleasure.

"There are no two answers to this question," she said quickly. "It's President Bartlet. I've never seen anyone as devoted and faithful to his beliefs as him."

***************

TBC 

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


	11. Celestial Navigation 11

Last part. Feedback very much appreciated :) and thanks to everyone who's responded before! You guys are awesome and a pleasure to interact with.

Celestial Navigation Two - 11/11

***

BULLPEN AREA, 4:37pm

The ambassador's face stretched in an irritated smile.

"It is as I thought," he said. "Thank you. How's your day going so far?"

"Very busy," complained Donna. "Josh is making me do all this work I have no time to do just because he's busy running the country. I don't think it's fair, do you?"

"No, probably not."

"Take you, for example. You have assistants, right? What happens when they get too busy?"

"I hire someone else to help them out."

Donna thought about this for a moment.

"No, Josh would never do that. He believes in me too much to do that. He knows I can get this done, and to tell you the truth, so do I. Please ignore my pouting about him, he really is the best boss and the best politician around. Most of the time I can pull it together just because he's such an inspiration to me, and everyone else."

"Is that so?"

"Yes! So cheerful and funny. And he is really out there trying to make a difference, every day, every minute. I mean, what greater good is there if not in perseverance and commitment?"

Donna's voice trembled, she spoke passionately. The ambassador laughed, tapped her on the shoulder and returned into Josh's office.

"So? What'd she say?" asked Josh victoriously.

"She said it was you, Josh. I'll be calling my lawyers off in the morning. Sorry to have caused you trouble, Gary Gonzales and I will carry on privately from now on."

"I appreciate that, ambassador. Please, feel free to see the President now. He's waiting for you." The ambassador was already on his way to the Oval Office; otherwise, he would have heard Josh yell: "Donna!!! Can I get you some coffee?!!"

He smiled as he greeted the cheerful old secretary and eased in an armchair to wait for his audience.

***

TOBY'S OFFICE, 4:40pm

"Welcome home, traveler. Rest your weary feet."

"Please, no sarcasm, Toby. I don't think I could take another comment on my feet, my ability to speak in public, my sex-life, or just about anything."

Toby looked at Sam carefully.

"Bad day today?" he asked.

"Unbelievably. It all turned out okay, though. I'm back, ready to write that apology. I feel like apologizing right now anyway. Just point me to a ball-pen and some paper, and I'll pour my heart out."

"How'd you get out? You sounded awful on the phone."

Sam's blue eyes shone as he answered.

"A star, my friend. A star has brought me home."

"A star? Who's that?"

"You are, Toby."

For a single fraction of a moment, Sam could have sworn he saw Toby smile.

"Let's get to work, then," Toby said. 

************************

Thanks for reading, 

Irene.


End file.
